Love me to pieces
by AnimeSakuraFan
Summary: Drabble. First chapter of SasukexNaruto. Cameo of Boruto in first chapter. Good laugh of something unexpected in second chapter. Un betaed second chapter. Cameo of Team7. Himiwari and Sarada. Brief appearance of two unexpected characters as well. In last sentences. Read to find out who
1. For so long!

Loved me to pieces after so long

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Boruto, or it's characters. Just this fan fiction._

It has been a happy and grueling 12 years since Naruto last seen Sasuke, his former rival, ex lover, and good friend. For the last few years he has become Hokage for the Konoha village, which has brought peace and equality for all those living. The blond has also started his own family whom he loves dearly, but at times thinks back at the first person he's ever loved, being Sasuke. Sasuke travels to different villages for his own reasoning and at times thinks back of the memories he's shared with Naruto, and Sakura as Team 7 in their younger years, more with Naruto when they secretly admitted feelings for one another before the dark haired Uchiha turned his back on the village after his dear older brother's death.

In the years the older males haven't seen each other but have surely sent each other letters of what's going on. The going on of the peaceful village and the family they both started, unaware of the bond they shared amongst themselves. Sasuke has decided to come back to the village to see two important people in his life, his daughter and wife. Hearing the sole survivor Uchiha was coming back Sakura eagerly made all of his favorite dishes. For Sarada hearing news of her father coming in few days, excited the small girl as she made plans to hang with him before he took off randomly. The blond receives a letter from his former first love needing to see each other privately and talk.

"I should be back in couple of hours." Naruto says to Hinata. She nods her head kissing his cheeks and hugging him tight. "Be safe and do say hello to Sasuke on my behalf when you see him." she smiles knowing full well, the blond man she loved was once in love with Sasuke. He smiles kissing her cheeks back and takes a bento his precious wife and daughter prepared.

Boruto believed his father was slacking off in not wanting to hang with him, tagging along secretly following his father. He wondered who was taking care of the paperwork in the Hokage office, realizing it could be Shikamaru or his son, ShiKadai. Quietly journeying in the woods the blond stops a few times making sure he wasn't lost. His younger son not being noticed kept hidden, and finally have arrived to their destination.

"He should be here soon." Naruto says to no one. He just sits down on a log waiting for Sasuke's presence to be felt.

"I'm so tired. I need to sit down." complained the younger version of Naruto. He sits on top of tree, hoping not to be seen by his father.

After a while Naruto finishes the bento letting out sigh of relieve. He suddenly felt the presence of Sasuke whom presented himself behind him. "Hey dobe how long have you waited?"

The blong gasps turning around seeing the attractive sexy Sasuke in his presence. He smiles walking up to him in a slow movement. "I'm here what do you want to talk about, Sasuke?"

"Well dobe glad to see you're doing well and.." he doesn't say much as he kissed the blond's lips. In shock he kisses him back, not knowing they were giving a younger blond a kissing show.

Boruto's light blue eyes widened wondering if his mother knew about them. Gulping he surely wanted a piece of Sasuke's lips as he had a small schoolboy crush on the handsome man since seeing him in pictures years ago. Naruto pulls away touching his lips. "We don't need to do this ...you know we're happy with our current lives."

"I know dobe I just wanted to see you privately and say how much I've missed your stupidity and lack of myself."

"Lack of Sasuke Uchiha?" he grins looking at their held hands. "I haven't had much and I'm just happy you're coming back to the village."

"I'll be there for few days and then I'm off again." Sasuke says kissing Naruto's hand. "Even if there isn't an us anymore I've never stopped loving you dobe."

"Likewise teme, even after so many years."

"So should we head back to the village together and catch up?" Sasuke didn't mind it at all once asking the blond.

Naruto leads the way as Sasuke follows behind. For Boruto once they were out of sight he jumps off the tree figuring out what their relationship meant. Were they lovers when they were younger? Do they still have feelings for each other after many years? What's with the kiss too? All those thoughts flooded in Boruto's mind, least he knew his father was gay for Sasuke Uchiha at one point.

The end.

How was it? Any mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne.


	2. Even wearing these?

_Even wearing this? Ears and tails…._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Boruto anime or it's characters. Just this random idea I thought of hours ago._

For the last few hours Boruto couldn't stop looking at what was set up on his bed. A suit giving to him by his little sister. What was she even thinking? The thought ran through the blond's head for hours.

He wasn't sure to either burn it or hide it? He'd be the laughing stock of the whole village if they saw what he was just looking at.

"What the hell?"

A sudden knock disturbed his thoughts. Letting the person come in setting himself back on his bed.

"Hey, big brother. Did you like what we got for you?"

"We? Who's this we you speak of?"

"Well Sarada-neechan helped me pick that out for you." She gives him a cute giggle.

Unbelievable? So it was an Uchiha giving his small innocent sister the idea. But why a bunny suit of all things?"

"Why this though?"

"She thinks you'll look great wearing it." She happily answered, "I do too. Big brother will be the best bunny ever!"

How cute of his little sister to even think that. How embarrassing for the older Uzumaki though.

"..t-thank you…now leave so I can try it on."

She joyfully obliged leaving the room. Alone with his thoughts and suit he wasn't sure how he'd pull it off.

"Mom and dad will have a kick out of this."

Giving a slight shiver he removes his clothes. Nervously he puts it on slowly with his eyes wide shut.

Too embarrassed to even look himself in the mirror. What was worse it came along with ears and tails.

"I'm not even a real rabbit…damn those people for creating these kinds of outfits…."

He argued among himself already done changing his clothes. Letting out few breaths he opens his eyes. Peeking with one eye opened looking himself in the mirror.

"I look so stupid! I'm not even a damn girl…."

Downstairs in waiting was Sarada and Himiwari. The young blond couldn't wait to see how her brother looked. Sarada had only come to take pictures.

"He's going to look so stupid."

"My brother will look so cool and cute.." she giggled clapping her hands together.

As they weren't alone the Uchiha family unexpectedly visited their friends. Sakura and Hinata talking about randomness. Sasuke coming home for few days after a long trip was in Naruto's kitchen chatting up of past memories.

"What was it your daughter wanted to show us?"

"I have no idea. She says Boruto will look great and kick ass with his new outfit." he shrugged his shoulders.

All four grown adults had no idea what they'd be seeing real soon.

Upstairs Boruto calmed his nerves down. He was just alone with his little sister at home. How wrong was he? He didn't have any idea they had guests over.

"Himi-chan I'm coming down!"

"Okay big brother.. take your time coming downstairs."

The blond leaves his room. He felt a slight shiver up his spine. Not aware of why that happened shaking it off. In slow steps he walked down the long hallway to the staircase.

His long tail following behind as he looked back. "Why couldn't these tails be shorter?"

He asked himself as the tails smacked his backside. Sighing annoyingly he walked down the long staircase.

"I'm coming…."

Hearing his voice all present shown themselves into the living room. Sarada continued giggling getting her camera ready.

"Oh big brother looking so cool!"

"I can't contain myself once I see this…." Sarada whispers to her mother.

The pinkette was confused until she realizes what her daughter meant. At the edge of the staircase with his eyes closed all were in shock. More the adults then the two younger Uchiha and Uzumaki children.

"Boruto what are you wearing?"

"Huh?"

He widened his eyes. Not believing what he was seeing in front of him. The man he admired for years; his mentor was standing right there. His parents with their eyes popped out. Sakura; Sarada's mother in shock as well.

Himiwari was in a daze as usual. Her love for cute stuff went overboard. Sarada snapping pictures at the shocking turn of event.

"What are you guys doing here?" The blond embarrassed himself from head to toe. Covering himself he couldn't look at them any longer.

"What is that you're wearing is the better question!"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. He couldn't believe his own pupil loved crossdressing.

"Sarada tells me you like doing this. I couldn't believe it. Until now…" He shook his head looking away. "Nice little outfit though Boruto..isn't that a child size bunny costume?"

His parents made it worse. In shock they were but couldn't help contain a few laughs. Himiwari twirled around happily with her brave brother.

"Son, we love you either way. Wear what makes you good comfortable and manly." Naruto supported him. He just had to keep laughing.

His mother agreed patting her young son's head. "You do look cute. Just like your sister said."

" _Future blackmail."_ Sarada laughing the hardest.

"You're still my pupil. Remember that, Boruto." Sasuke made it clear. "keep that for your private time."

Sakura joining in with her daughter laughing the loudest. The adults really couldn't contain themselves. It was so cute and adorable. So manly for Boruto to face them even dressed up as a cute child like bunny.

Outside, two people were watching as well. Orochimaru and Mitsuki snapping few pictures of the proud blond Uzumaki.

"I inspired him. He's going to be just like me, son." Orochimaru tells Mitsuki.

Mitsuki could just smile looking over the pictures. They were all right, Boruto looked cute and so child like with the bunny suit on.

"Yes, you're right mom."

Boruto screams as the laughter continued going. It was great he had love and support. But he wasn't sure a girly girl to be dressed this way.

' _I'm going to get you for this…Sarada…."_

The end.

How was it?

If there are mistakes, please let me know.

Leave good reviews, eh?

Laters..3:


End file.
